vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Oak Tree
White Oak Tree (Quercus alba) is one of natures eternal objects.It's wood is the only thing that can kill The Originals. It comes from the genesis of the vampire race and is the source of their immortality. History The white oak tree was used in the spell that the witch Esther used to turn her family into vampires. After The Originals discovered that the tree could kill them, they burned the tree down so that nothing could harm them, but the ash from the old tree was saved by witches and they forged daggers that the ash could be bonded with. 300 years after the Originals left the new world, the natives planted a new tree and around 1912, the tree was cut down by the Salvatore family and the wood from the tree was used to make the Wickery Bridge. Season Three It was revealed by Rebekah ''that a new tree was regrown and worshiped 300 years after The Originals went to the Old World and burnt down the first White Oak Tree .Rebekah discovered this after seeing the markings on the cave walls, underneath the old Lockwood Mansion, she told Klaus this. In ''Break On Through, Damon finds out that the white oak tree was used to build the Wickery Bridge. From this information Sage tells Rebekah and Rebekah burns that pieces. However Damon finds a sign made with the white oak and now he can kill the originals. Novels *In Dark Reunion, Meredith's grandfather makes mention of white wood ash. It is revealed that Klaus can be hurt only with white ash wood, so Stefan made white ash spear to fight with him but not confirmed whether Klaus can die with the ashes because Elena defeats Klaus before the confirmation. *In Dark Reunion, no one talks about the history of white wood ash (white oak) as well as either a dagger. *The only clue of how to hurt an old and powerful vampire in the books is revealed by the Meredith`s grandfather (white wood ash). In the series, Johnathan Gilbert along with Isobel and John take the role of Meredith`s grandfather revealing the weakness of The Originals. Johnathan's Thoughts "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original Vampire. When the tree burnt, all hope was thought lost. But the ash from the tree was saved and Witches forged a dagger which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison. It must be brandished by Humans alone for it would bring death to all Demons who wield it. As long as the dagger stays in place, the Original for all intents and purposes is dead." Trivia *In the series, it is mentioned in the Gilbert Journals, a group of witches who created the dagger and connected the ashes with the old white oak. *In the series, Elijah states the white oak ash comes from a tree their family owned and made sure they burned it down. *In the series, it has been revealed that the Native Americans rebuilt the White Oak tree centuries after the original was destroyed by the Originals. *In the series, Damon finds out that the Old Wickery Bridge has wood from the White Oak Wood. *Despite being the source of the originals immortality it's destruction had not killed them in comparison to how Elena's death killed alaric as well being his source. It appears as if the White Oak Tree is truly an eternal object as it's power transcends death itself even it's own. **However, at every point in the history of original vampires, a fragment of the tree had always been present. Mikael had a stake carved out from the original tree that lasted until very recently. In 300 years, a sapling from the original tree was planted which ultimately yielded the wood for the the wickery bridge subsequently ending up as 12 white oak stakes - one of which was made indestructible. So, in a way it is inconclusive whether or not somehow destroying the last piece of white oak could lead to the deaths of originals and the vampire race. *White Oak trees are commonly found in the UK, meaning they could be almost extinct in America. Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox